


What A Witch Wants

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: Rose Granger wished all her life to meet her dad. But her mother had other plans for her. Living in the Big Apple all her life, Rose has a lot to learn about her life and uncover pieces of her past she never thought she'd be facing.A 'What A Girl Wants' AU.





	1. Sweet Home New York

__

_My name is Rose Granger and I was born in New York City. I've lived my whole life with my mom in a fifth floor walk-up in Chinatown. It's always been just the two of us; Me and 'Mione. But every year on my birthday, I'd make a wish._

_That someone else could be there too._

_And every year when he didn't come, I'd ask her to tell me the same story._

"You never get tired of this one, do you? Okay. There was a young, very cool witch. Some say she was the brightest of her age. Her name was Hermione. She yearned to go out and see the world, yet little did she know, fate was waiting for her—" Hermione began. 

Rose's eyes lit up as she was swept away to a time long before she was born to a beautiful city in Morocco with painted blue walls. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

" _Welcome_ to  _Chefchaouen_ , Auror  _Granger_ ," Malfoy's words sloshed while he tipped his firewhiskey in her direction. He was surrounded by colorful linens under a string of soft glowing star lights illuminating the silver in his perfectly swept hair.

Hermione giggled. "Malfoy, it is  _impeccable_ what a talent you have for getting sloshed in such a timely manor. Not even a full 5 hours in to the mission and here you are, pissed off your ass."

She slid in to the booth across from her friend— If she could call him that.

The git held his hands out in unbridled pride. "What can I say, Granger? Fatima and Hamza know how to show a bloke a good time."

Salma's Cradle was one of the only wizarding bars in Morocco where the pair could fully let loose. A hidden gem where muggles and wizards mingled alike in peace after an accidental exposure of magic in the town square thanks to a drunk half-blood. The small village was a testing sight for a larger project the Ministry hoped to work on, a project dedicated to blending wizards and muggles as equals in a future where blood status no longer mattered, nor was a thing to be feared. A lucky find for the duo as their missions usually sent them to much more remote muggle infested areas where their kind was shunned openly. Hermione would be the first one to admit, the pair needed a drink with all the work the Ministry had been piling on them. Following the end of the war, most Death Eaters and sympathizers went deep into hiding which meant as top Aurors, Granger and Malfoy had been tasked with the cleanup crew. The missions weren't easy, but the two had grown close over the bond of grief. 

"Come on, 'Mione." The blonde git's voice turned soft. "Take a load off."

He passed his firewhiskey across the table. It was not more than an hour later that Hermione found herself sloshed. So it was no surprise that when the band in the back began to cover a muggle song that the girl recognized, she beelined for the dance floor with Draco in tow. 

" _I'm gonna soak up the sun. I'm gonna tell everyone, to lighten up._ " Hermione was swaying in the crowd of ever increasing adults. 

Draco couldn't help but to notice in his drunken stupor, how absolutely free his partner looked in the moment. It was as if the years of baggage they were carrying around finally melted away to leave this radiant women in its place. 

Hermione felt a pair of eyes staring into her soul as she let her hair down out of the tight ponytail she'd been using to try and tame her mane. Shaking the curls free, a very bad idea crept into the girl's soul as Draco neared her space. 

The two seemed to gravitate and orbit around one another throughout the song. As the guitar started to taper out, a force stronger than any mortal seemed to catch the two and pull them in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, yet still sparked with a magic the two didn't know how to describe. As the pair locked lips, they felt themselves fold in on one another like puddy in each other's hands.

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"And the rest they say is history." Hermione smirked as her golden haired girl looked up with wondering eyes.

" _Mom_ , tell the rest  _please_ ," Rose whined. "It  _is_ my birthday after all."

Hermione looked in her daughter's piercing eyes, deciphering whether or not it would be worth it to have a battle of the wits over this. But as the two stared each other down, the elder witch threw her hands up in exacerbation. "Oh, all right. It is your birthday and I guess you don't turn seven every year. But when I'm done, it's off to bed, no buts about it."

The young girl wiggled in excitement. "Deal."

Hermione leaned into the girl's bed, cuddling up. "Where were we? Oh right. After the two star-crossed lovers finally realized that they had fallen madly, passionately, desperately in love with one another, they decided to make it official. They were married in a beautiful ceremony on a Grecian beach by the holy man of the village with his two goats in attendance as witnesses."

Rose giggled. 

"Then they decided to return to England where they could get married for real and meet the Prince's family. But fate was not so kind this time, for she wasn't what they were expecting. The Prince however assured her that nothing could come between their love. But when Draco's father died, Hermione knew there would be a certain kind of pressure on him to lead a certain way, for he was now Lord Malfoy. And Hermione was no one's idea of a Lady."

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Zabini watched over Hermione as he handed her luggage to her. "If you know what's good for Malfoy, you'll go now. He already knows I've come to talk to you."

"I don't understand—" The tears were threatening to spring forward in the girl's eyes.

Zabini bared a toothy sneer. "He doesn't love you. He's done with you. He got what he needed, and now he's ready to move on to his real future. I'm sure even a girl like you could understand that much. Don't take it so personally. You're hardly the first girl he's grown tired of." 

And with that, the witch fled, never turning back. She vowed never to step foot back in Malfoy Manor again. She booked a ticket to the States where she could start anew and hopefully forget all about the slimy git who seemed to have wormed his way into her heart.

However back at Malfoy Manor, a more sinister plan unfolded, unbeknownst to the girl. 

"She wanted you to have this," Blaise held out an envelope with gold script. "Apparently there's...someone else."

Draco read over the letter soaking in each brush stroke. His gut felt hollow. He'd never let anyone get this close before and now he was paying for his mistakes. He'd been a fool.

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"And even though it broke her heart, she knew she had to leave him. But a few months later, fate gave her the greatest gift of all. A beautiful baby girl named Rose." Hermione's eyes twinkled as she finished the story, seemingly faraway in thought. It was Rose's 15th birthday and the years of telling the story had aged her poor mother whose heart still secretly yearned for her runaway Prince. But it was tradition, and she never dared to break such a sacred bond. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you. Happy birthday."

Hermione leaned in and gave her daughter's forehead a kiss. It was as she'd done for years. "Goodnight mom. I love you, too."

"I love you most," She called while flicking off the lightswitch.

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

_It was on my 17th birthday where Mom and I both had to work, that my story really began._

The unstoppable duo pulled up in a rusted burnt orange van, their crew sitting in back. The security guards at the gate motioned for Hermione to roll her window down.

"Have you lost something?" The guard towered over Hermione.

But the witch was nowhere near intimidated. She smirked, "Just about three hours worth of watered down Rock N' Roll. Oh, and one very late waitress."

Rose leaned forward from the back and waved to the guard as she threw open the van door, hopping out in uniform. The guard waved her on as he took down Hermione's information at check in. Since moving to the US, Granger had seemingly taken a strong right turn, ditching just about everything she could of her old life. Managing a muggle band, she was still able to put her Granger flare on bossing people around while remaining under the radar from anyone who would recognize her. While the Magical Congress hadn't intervened in the war, it seemed like every notable wizard knew their names anyhow. Fame was bitch that didn't want to give Hermione a break. The only catch with her new gig was she was limited to weddings and bar-mitzvahs, if she was lucky. Her life from before had been virtually erased aside from the owls she'd send every now and then to let her school mates know she was still kicking and a Christmas card here or there to Molly's frazzled nerves. Life had become extraordinarily simple for the girl and it was the way she liked it. Her parents didn't seem to mind either now that she'd all but renounced her years as a witch aside from the fact that their daughter had to move halfway across the world to do it. 

Rose, like her very gifted parents, was a natural at magic. But knowing the pain her mother went through anytime she brought them up, she decided to ignore them for the most part. American wizarding school was much different than the boarding schools her mom had talked about. Ilvermorny was just as ancient as Hogwarts, but was impractical to living life as regular no-maj on their spare time. Americans seemed to notice more than their counterparts in England. Smaller schools began to crop up adopting a new way of teaching magic and no-maj studies together to keep the world's blended as best as possible. They were much like the no-maj school Rose had gone to for many years but with some added flair. However her mother's disdain for magic didn't stop her Aunts and Uncles from sending her exciting presents throughout the years. While Hermione had seemed to slip out of her life from before, Rose was quick to fill in the whole she'd left by using Owl post to contact Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny as often as possible. They'd visited once or twice when she was younger, but recently bringing them up seemed to be a sore topic around her mother. Uncle George was a particular favorite of hers as he always seemed to send the coolest presents. 

"Rose, table 11 needs another basket of bread." 

No, if you'd ask Rose what she saw herself doing for the next twenty years of her life, it was not waiting tables. While playing the last line of defense in wedding match making as any good waitress knew how to do, it was not the dream. Rose loved her mother, but didn't want to be stuck living the same story every year. She wanted to find her own, not continue rescuing drunken grooms from passing out under tables after one too many glasses of champagne. 

" _Rosie_ , oh my god, so crazy to see you, what are you _doing_ here?" The nasally voice pulled the girl's attention to the table she'd just dropped a basket of bread off to and found two crystal blue eyes staring her down. 

"Portia," Rose grit her teeth as she began to perk her voice up in mock excitement. "This  _is_ wild. I'm just here cleaning up the chicken parmesan—"

The two had been classmates at New York's Maj-Immersion school since they were 12. Both girls had been top of their class but Portia seemed to scream All-American girl with daddy's money while Rose had to scrape by paying tuition by the semester. To say they were from two different world's was an understatement. 

Portia hopped out of her seat to walk with Rose as she maneuvered the tables clearing any plates she could find, hoping by the grace of any god that she could escape this conversation. 

"It's so funny to see you here. Did you hear? I'm interning at Picquery and Pines before I go to Duke, Pre-law," Portia smirked. Picquery and Pines was the leading wizarding law firm in New York. It was a common tradition in the new age among more prestigious wizarding families to also get a no-maj degree at a University in order to assimilate into no-maj lives. "What's up next for you?"

"The dessert. It's a selection of sorbets," Rose's sickly sweet voice hoped Portia would take the hint. But alas, as book smart as she was, it seemed she was still absolutely dim. 

"No," Portia laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Where are you going to college?"

"Ope, that would be the University of Undecided."

Portia scrunched her face in confusion. "Is that in Ohio?"

Rose just nodded. "Yeah. Undecided, Ohio. But I'd better get going on finishing these tables. Say hi to Picquery for me. And Pines."

With that, Rose scooted by and continued working leaving a satisfied Portia in her wake. 

"Can I have everyone's attention? We'd like to welcome up the Bride to share a dance with her father." Rose looked up from what she was doing to notice Melanie, the band's frontman beginning to sing a soft ballad as the Bride and her father made their way to the dance floor. 

Rose swallowed as a tightness began to set in. This was the fifth wedding this month where she had to watch as fathers and daughters shared their special moment together with nowhere for her to turn. 

"How are you doing sweetheart? I saw the look." Her mother's voice broke her train of thought as she approached from the tent. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Rose rushed as she continued clearing tables. Hermione was at a loss of words. "Every time we do a wedding, they have the father daughter dances. I just— I can't help but to think I'm never gonna get to do that. I know you think you're doing the right thing by keeping me from him but I—"

"Hey..." Hermione moved a fallen strand of hair out of her daughter's face as her tears threaten to spring forward. "I was trying to protect you from being hurt the same way I was."

"You left  _him,_ remember?"

"It's not like he jumped on a plane or came after me, Rose." Hermione's voice began to grow tight, an uncommon occurrence for the witch. 

"Well maybe he would have if he I existed." Rose plopped down at a now empty table. 

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down across from her. "Its— eh. It's not that simple."

"Why can't you understand, mom? I feel like half of me is missing. And without the other half, how am I supposed to know who I am?"

The word's hit Hermione right in the gut. She leaned forward with a softened expression, "Rose. Getting to know someone because they share the same blood as you isn't the answer. It's about getting to know yourself." 

Rose rolled her eyes, accepting that this was the end of the conversation.

"Come on, let's go steal some left overs. The lasagna looks great. I love you a million chocolate frogs." Rose smiled softly as her mother leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

"I love you a million lemon sherbets." Rose whispered as she wiped away a stray tear. Watching as her mother made her way to the buffet table, the spunky girl realized one thing. If she was ever going to meet her dad, it wasn't going to be because Hermione had finally made peace with her past. Rose would have to take the first leap.

That night, once her mother had fallen asleep, Rose found a spare sheet of paper and began writing a letter addressed to her mom. Packing a backpack full of clothing and her wand, she bought a ticket to London. 

It wasn't until the next morning when Hermione awoke that she found the letter sprawled in sparkly green gel ink sitting on the kitchen table that she realized her daughter was long gone. 

_Mom,_

_I can't keep waiting for destiny to find me. You always told me that if I wanted something, I need to go out and make it mine. So that's what I'm doing, I'm chasing her down myself._

_I love you to the moon and back._

_Wish me luck,_

_R_

 


	2. Jolly Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose arrives in London and discovers how different the wizarding world of Europe is from that of her counter part in the US.

Landing in London was one of the most surreal moments of Rose's life. She'd heard stories about growing up in the wonderful city full of art and quirky people, but she never expected it to feel so large— And that was coming from a girl who grew up in Manhattan. Aboard a red double decker bus, Rose began to weave through the bustling roads making her way towards where she needed to be. Making a quick pit stop at Camden Market, the girl began to lose herself in colorful linens, wonderful crafts, and unusual people. Nothing had ever felt quite so right to the girl. There was an energy in the air that made Rose absolutely ecstatic. 

However, this new place also managed to make her lose track of time until she was swept under nightfall. Walking the now empty streets, Rose realized she'd made a mistake. Pulling out her journal from her backpack, Rose looked for the pages she'd written throughout her childhood whenever her mom spoke of home. There she found a note about transportation in the city.

"The knight bus," Rose mumbled to herself. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she stepped out to the curb of the sidewalk and held her hand up with her wand as her mother had told her to do. With a gust of wind, the street lights began to flicker and three honks sounded off as a rather large purple monstrosity rounded a corner she was sure it wouldn't make. As the carriage pulled up alongside her, a man was waiting in the doorway.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergency transportation for the stranded  _witch_ or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." As he finished his speech, he tucked away the sheet of paper he'd been reading off of. 

Rose smiled and hopped into the carriage. Stan followed her in and handed her a receipt for a ticket. Opening her satchel of money, Rose began digging around for her sickles which had mingled with her American no-maj coins, dragots, and pounds for London muggle stores. Stan peered over and gave her a look. "What did you say your name was?"

Rose looked up handing over her money. "I didn't. Rose Granger. Nice to meet you." 

She held her hand out to shake his but he just stared at it as he turned around to knock on the glass. "Take her away, Ern. A Granger, eh? Well, where are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, please."

" _A_ popular place tonight, mon," The shrunken head called from the front as Ernie Prang perked up to start the bus. 

Rose stared in amazement as they lurched forward, throwing her back onto one of the moving beds. Shrieking in excitement, she held on to the bars of the cot bouncing every which way. The ride reminded her of her summers spent at non-maj amusement parks.

"This is amazing!" Rose giggled.

Stan smirked turning back to her. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Watch this."

As they maneuvered through the streets, Rose watched as the bus ducked and dodged cars on every side of the road. Approaching two very large busses, Rose was sure they would crash until the bus began to squeeze tight, shrinking between the two carriages. Rose was absolutely delighted in the magic of the bus as the American wizards weren't quite as exciting. Pulling up next to the Leaky Cauldron, Rose felt a sense of disappointment set in realizing the ride was over so soon.

As she stepped forward off the bus she looked back at Stan who was watching her exit. 

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The dim exterior and lack luster appeal had Rose questioning whether or not the note she had about the pub and hotel was actually correct. 

"The only Leaky Cauldron in all of London." Stan quipped before signaling the bus to leave, deserting Rose in the alley. 

Taking a deep breath, Rose steeled herself for whatever she was about to walk into. Pushing through the door, Rose found the dim pub she'd been expecting brimming with people, melting any nerves she had leftover away. Pushing past the throngs of patrons, she made her way to the bartop where a handsome dark haired boy was playing around on a muggle guitar. 

"Wow, you're really good. Is that a Epiphone DR-100?" Rose smiled up at the boy.

He paused to look at her, his eyes lighting up upon taking in her face. "Thanks. It is. Are you a musician too?"

Rose shook her head. "No. But I live with a manager of a band."

"Oh," His face fell.

"My mom."

"Oh!" The boy lit back up again as he looked over her luggage. "So, uh, checking in?"

The boy swung across the bar, hopping behind to pull out a name placard that read  _manager_. 

Rose giggled. "Day job?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I sort of owe the barkeep for an accident we had a few weeks ago." The boy nodded his head to a whole in the wall the size of a quaffle. "But he let's me play my music from time to time in exchange so I'd say it's pretty worth it."

"Ah," Rose nodded.

"Albus, catch!" A group of younger gentleman across the room threw him a slightly smaller quaffle. With his quick reflexes, he caught the ball before it smashed into anything else.

The group of boys began hooting as Albus motioned for them to knock it off. Rose giggled to herself. 

"Come on, I'll show you around." He called as he hopped over the desk once again.

"Obviously the bar is here. But we have another common room area downstairs if you like. Kitchens are that way. Up here," He began to ascend the stair case, "Are some of the rooms. This one's yours."

He handed her a key and motioned to room 7. Entering, Rose noticed how much cleaner the rooms looked than she would have imagined. The space was large and a crackling fire across the room gave it a homey feel.

"Unfortunately, it's communal bathrooms. But come this way and I'll show you where they're at." Albus continued down the hallway leading to an area with parchment and owls. "I should warn you though, the floo can be dodgy if you're not clean."

"Huh?" Rose didn't understand a single word he'd said. 

Albus laughed placing a hand on the mantle. "The floo. It's like a phone," He said while looking her muggle clothes over. "But it can also transport you anywhere you want to go. You simply take a handful of powder, throw it, and call out the place as you walk through. Simple. Just make sure you enunciate properly."

Rose nodded. 

A door next to the pair flung open as a couple fell out of a bathroom together. "Loo's free!" They giggled as they walked by.

"Who's Lou?" Rose asked.

Albus sighed. "We'd, we'd better take this slowly."

Rose glanced around the room landing on a stack of papers with moving pictures. On the front she recognized a face she'd only ever seen in photographs.

"My dad," she all but breathed. 

The duo walked over to pick up the edition of the Prophet reading the headlines,  _Malfoy Heir Gives Up Wizengamot Seat to Run for Minister of Magic._  

"Why should I use my Father's influence by birth right to influence my work? If I am to hold a position of power, I don't want it to be because the people fear me and my family's past. I want it to be because they believe in me and the policies I support. That's why I'm stepping down from my position leading up to this election period to run as any other individual in the masses. Thank you very much." As Rose read over the words, she felt a warmth envelope her gut. The article continued on to say that Lord Malfoy would be marrying a Ms. Parkinson before the summer let up, inheriting a stepdaughter Lydia Parkinson. "This announcement has sent shockwaves through the wizarding world as Lord Malfoy appears to be an unstoppable political force."

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Zabini was sat in the parlor room at Malfoy Manor reading over the current Prophet articles. " I have to admit, Draco. When you first suggested giving up your seat on the Wizengamot, well I began to question your sanity. But now this— This is political dynamite."

Malfoy sat reading over his own paper, barely glancing up at his friend. "As much of an eccentric idea as it is, I happen to believe we might have actually been doing the right thing."

"Yes, well it is possible to do the right thing and still be a winner."

"This puts the party six points ahead due to you, Draco." Terry Boot called across the room while looking through their latest poll numbers. 

"Transforming the image of a party your father loved." Zabini remarked.

It was no secret that Lucius Malfoy had been eyeing the Minister's seat for quite some time and for most it just seemed natural that Draco would do the same. However Minister had never really been his dream. All Draco seemed to care about was amending the past and the best possible way to do that would be bridging the wounds of the war he had had an unfortunate hand in. 

"He would have been so proud of you. Look at you, young, thrusting, idealistic, and impeccable reputation—"

"And the fabulous fiancée with all the right connections," Pansy finished for Zabini as she floated into the room, her silk robes trailing behind her. Sorry to interrupt Lord Zabini, but I must steal Draco away this minute or he'll miss his speech at the Minister's Ball."

"Oh blast, my speech," Draco began looking for the parchment he'd written it out on in his robe pockets. 

"Right inner pocket, darling," Pansy smiled.

Draco unearthed the sheet and sighed in relief. 

"She thinks of everything," Pansy called as she placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before addressing the rest of the room once again. 

"Well gentleman, that seems to be all. Thank you." Draco called as he lead Pansy out of the room.

Blaise smirked watching the pair retreat. "You two enjoy yourselves."

Pansy paused to take Blaise aside for a moment as Draco collected his things. "How's our boy doing?"

"I'd say if he doesn't ruffle too many feathers, we're looking at the next Minister of Magic." The Slytherin pair smirked to one another while looking their long time friend over. 

"Excellent," Pansy cooed before joining Draco's arm once again. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"Albus, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Rose was walking in tow with the wizard in muggle London. Albus had yet to reveal who he really was and didn't want prying eyes in Diagon Alley ruining this chance for him. 

"He's your father, Rose. You flew halfway across the world to see him! You can't turn back now." He bumped into her shoulder for encouragement. 

"But, he's got a family now. I mean, you saw them. They're so elegant and sophisticated. It's like— What would he want with  _me_?" She looked up into Albus' green eyes and felt her breath fall short. 

"Yeah, well you got a point there," The boy smirked.

Rose swatted at his shoulder. "Shut up."

Albus laughed baring a toothy grin.

"It's just— Not as  _simple_ as I thought." Rose mused. "Maybe I should just go home and let him get on with his life."

Albus' smile fell as he looked over his new friend before silently walking ahead. Rose didn't know what to make of it but somehow helped her gain back some confidence. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"What do you mean you've never apparated?" Albus screeched.

"I've learned about it in theory!" Rose threw her hands up in exasperation. "But it's a skill my school doesn't like to teach. There are hardly any spaces that allow for apparating without no-maj's noticing in New York. It's easier to portkey or fly somewhere or just take no-maj transportation."

Albus sighed. This girl was impossible. "Here, follow me." 

He lead her to the floo upstairs where he disappeared inside somewhere before appearing a few minutes later. "A portkey. For you."

He handed over a satchel which contained a book inside. "How did you—"

Albus held up his hand. "Please don't ask. You can thank me later."

Rose threw her arms around the boy, hugging him close. Albus patted her back before returning the hug himself. It was easier to not answer any questions than it was to explain that his father was the savior of the wizarding world with portkeys to just about every diplomats house in case of emergencies. Albus hated telling people the truth about his identity because once they found out, they always wound up treating him differently, and he didn't want that with this girl. The only downside to this was he would have to find a way to explain to his dad why one of his portkeys was missing. 

"Now this won't get you inside, but it'll get you to the gates. From there on, you'll be on your own but I'm sure you'll find a way in." Albus smiled and pulled away from her. 

"Don't forget about me,  _Lady Malfoy_ ," He bowed low as one would for an aristocrat. 

Rose rolled her eyes. "How could I forget my knight in shining armor. I'll see you around, Albus." She sent him one last dazzling smile before reaching into the bag to grasp the portkey within. Suddenly she felt like she was being pulled in a sensation she'd only felt a few times before in her life. Within a few seconds, she found herself standing in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. 

Staring up at the iron wrought gates, an idea crept into her head on how to get into Malfoy Manor. Walking the perimeter of the fence, she found herself climbing shrubbery before falling flat to her face on the other side. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣ 

"Mummy, did you see that impossibly large bird fall over there?" Lydia Parkinson was dining with her mother in the ornate drawing room and managed to glimpse Rose as she'd fallen from her perch. 

"Don't be daft, darling. It's probably just one of the peacocks from the gardens." Pansy took a sip of her tea as her daughter huffed in indignation. "You haven't forgot about your fitting with Madam Malkin today have you, lovey?"

Lydia whined from her chair, tucking a stand of oily locks behind her ear. "Mummy, I thought you marrying Draco meant we didn't have to try so hard anymore."

Pansy perked up in her seat. "Lydia, I don't marry him for another 5 weeks. Plus you need this sponsor for the ball. Do you remember Olivia Cresswell?"

"No?"

"Exactly. We must maintain our appearances or we'll lose everything we've worked so hard to secure thus far." Pansy silenced the conversation by calling a house elf to refill their tea. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Rose began weaving through the impossibly large gardens, taking in the beautiful roses and fountains adorning the grounds. It was clear someone put an extreme effort into maintaining the greenery of the manor. As Rose neared the manor, a particularly large peacock came face to face with her. It's eyes were beady and made Rose nervous.

"Nice birdy. Please don't hurt me, I'm a friend, I promise." Inching around the magnificent creature, Rose felt her heart rate spiking. Her biggest fear happened to be of the winged feather variety and this monstrosity was not helping the situation anymore. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Pansy took a bite of her eggs before gagging. "These eggs are positively glacial. When I run this house, senile servants will be the first thing to go."

The house elf in the corner quirked it's lip at the remark. 

"Well, you'll have to get around the old bat somehow," Lydia began. "She'd never allow it."

It was no secret that Narcissa was found of her house elves, having had them in her service for years. 

"Has anyone seen my pruning sheers?" Narcissa called as she floated into the room, her robes billowing behind her like a royal. "The old bat seems to have forgotten where she put them."

Lydia and Pansy's faces dropped, unaware that the current lady of the house had been listening in. Lydia took a sip of her tea as Draco walked in. 

"Good morning, Mother," He placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to Pansy. "Good morning, darling."

Lydia was searching outside still when she caught site of a blur of brown tresses running past one of the windows overlooking the gardens. The girl stood up and screech pulling everyone's attention in the room. "There's someone at the window, and I'm not hallucinating this time."

"It's those bloody paparazzi from the Prophet again!" Pansy squealed with a little too much delight in her voice as she fixed her hair. 

"Someone floo for an Auror. I will  _not_ tolerate this media circus in my own home," Draco roared as he ran out of the drawing room towards the doors leading to the garden. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Rose was running through the garden trying to find a place to hide. She'd been trying to avoid the peacocks and somehow managed to be spotted before she was ready and ditched when she heard the screams from inside. But unfamiliar with the grounds, it seemed the girl had found herself running in circles. It was while running around one particularly large bend of bushes that the girl found herself back by one of the gardening sheds where a strong pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her back as her legs tried to keep running. 

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" Rose was stunned as she looked into a pair of silver eyes that matched her own. 

"It's  _you_ ," Rose had seem to lose any skill of articulation in that moment.

"How long do you people have to follow me before you realize that there's  _no_ story here?" Draco wretched. 

"Story?" Rose breathed. "I think you've got the wrong idea—"

Draco began pulling her by the arm back to the Manor. "Tell that to the Authorities when they get here. I'm disgusted by how young they're starting you guffers off now."

As they entered the Manor's ornate halls, Draco pulled a chair from a nearby table. "You sit down there and tell me who sent you!" 

His words were absolutely scathing, but it didn't seem to register with Rose as she kept staring up at him dumbfounded. 

"The Prophet? The Quibbler? Witches Enquiry?" When the girl didn't answer back, Draco began to really look the girl over.

"Heavens, you can't be more than seventeen." The heir sighed. "Well, go on. Take your picture and go away."

Draco waited for her to move but she just smiled up at him before reaching into her backpack that he'd now noticed she'd been carrying. "I already have a picture of you."

Pansy and the rest of the entourage began running into the room. "Darling, what's going on?"

Rose reached into her bag producing a photo of Draco from Morocco underneath the soft star lights, years before. The picture was enchanted and there was no denying that was a young Malfoy, resting under a Moroccan night. Draco reached out to look it over. 

"How in Merlin's name did you get this?" He looked between the photo and her. 

"From Hermione." 

"Granger?" Pansy piped up. "The one you worked with in Morocco?"

Draco shook his head and held the photo up. "Why would Hermione give this to you?"

Taking a steely breath, Rose said the phrase she'd been practicing in mirrors for all her life. "She thought I might want to know what my father looked like."

The room froze as they took in the girl's silver eyes and pointed features. 

"My name is Rose Granger. I'm Hermione's daughter." She reached down to pull out another paper from her backpack. "And according to _this_ , I'm your daughter too."

Narcissa's mouth fell open as she took in this girl clutching a wizarding birth certificate. 

Pansy took a deep breath and held her head in her hands. "Oh, for Merlin's sake."

"Seems like you had an even better time in Morocco than you let on," Lydia remarked with a half hearted scoff. 

Draco leaned forward to take the birth certificate in his hands while inspecting it himself. 

"I haven't— I.  haven't—" Draco stammered while looking between the girl and his mother who seemed just as shocked as he. "Well— I —Have I—"

He looked down at Rose who nodded up in encouragement. There was no denying she was a Malfoy with her piercing eyes. 

Draco shook his head in disbelief and handed the paper back watching as the girl's face fell. "No...No this is impossible. There's been a mistake—"

"Exactly. There's been a mistake," Pansy ripped the paper from Draco's hands and looked it over herself. "A piece of paper doesn't prove  _anything_. This woman Hermione must have written down the first man she could think of."

Offering a terse smile and the paper back to Rose, the girl shook her head. "As far as I know,  _you're_ the  _only_ man she's ever thought of."

"R-Right. Draco, can I have a word with you in private, please?" Pansy interjected while Lydia looked over this girl again. When he didn't answer, still frozen, she called again. "Draco? You're not going to believe her, are you?"

Pansy's nervous laughter was confidence enough for Rose to stay seated and not run out the polished front doors in that very moment.

"Look," Rose stood from the chair, "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I mean I can tell this is a big shock for you and I know I've been freakingoutandI'veknown about it since I was two."

The girl's word's were blurring together, but the statement seemed to hit Draco right in the gut as Narcissa let out a short gasp. 

"And don't get me wrong, freaking out as in a good way because I've only dreamt about this my whole life— Not that exact entrance of course, I imagined something a little more graceful." She smiled softly before her face fell. "I can see now that it was a mistake."

When no one said anything, Rose nodded before bending down and scooping her things up.

"I shouldn't have come." It was barely more than a whisper as she turned on her foot, walking down the hall towards the front door.

It was a mere moment later that Draco seemed to catch up in time and take after her. "Sorry, did you just say you've known about this your whole life?"

Rose froze and turned around to face him once more. "Yeah."

The admonition was short and sure which once again dried Draco's mouth in confusion.

Narcissa offered a sweet smile and stepped forward. " _Good_. Well. Now that we've got that settled, how about some tea and cakes?" 

It was her best defense to try and make light of an impossible situation, but it seemed lost on the room. 

"So your mother didn't think I deserved the same consideration?" The question was fierce and irate. 

Narcissa stepped back once more. "No to the cakes then..."

" _HOW DID she_ keep something like this from me?" Draco's voice bellowed across the room before he could compose himself once more. 

Rose looked lost without a clue of what to say. 

Pansy stepped forward with annoyance bubbling in her tone, "Excuse me, what happened to the mistake theory we were operating on a moment ago?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. 

Rose felt hot tears springing forward once again as embarrassment settled in. She turned on her heel and crossed the last few steps to the door, her hand resting on the knob as Narcissa sprung forward once more.

"No— Wait a minute, ducky. Draco, I know this has come as a shock, but we can't just let the girl go. At least not until we've gotten to the bottom of this."

From his silent spot in the corner, Narcissa's favorite house elf Pip spoke for the first time. "Shall I call a hotel then?"

"And tell them  _what_ exactly?" Pansy spat. "That the best candidate for half a century is requesting a room for a teenage girl? The press will have a field day, darling—"

As Pansy rested her hand on Draco's shoulder, he pulled away from his fiancee. "C-Can we just leave the press out of this for once—"

"For once Pansy is right, my dear." Narcissa cut in. 

"Ugh, thank Merlin someone else here is thinking staright." Pansy sighed in relief. 

"No, the girl must stay here," Narcissa's eyes flitted back to the young girl taking in her flustered appearance. "With us."

A new mood shifted over the room as Draco looked over at his mother wondering if she'd gone daft or for once had a semi decent plan. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"Darling, darling, all I'm saying is before we let this hypothetical daughter blow your political career completely out of the water, we might at least consider doing some checking up on her!" Pansy squealed. 

The two had retired to the drawing room for some breathing air while Narcissa helped find the girl a room.

"Checking up? Checking up for what?" Draco drawled in annoyance.

"Well, I don't know, criminal records, blood type, suspicious marks on her arms—"

"Please— She has a birth certificate— She has my  _photograph_." He sighed. "She has my eyes."

Draco's own set wandered to look out the window where Narcissa was currently giving the girl a tour of the gardens.

"I'm just trying to think of what's best for you and the press can be  _absolutely_ brutal!" Pansy began to pour herself a cup of tea.

Lydia stood up from her place on the couch to approach her soon to be father. "Exactly! Imagine the exclusive. Draco Malfoy and love child shocker."

"Hey. She's not- She's not  _strictly_ a love child." Draco leaned against the window. "Her mother and I were married."

Pansy choked on the tea she was sipping and Lydia's mouth fell open. 

"Well, no, not technically. It was a village ceremony in Greece when we were working on a mission there. We planned to make it official as soon as we got back. But then—For some reason Hermione decided to... Well anyway, she left." Draco watched as Narcissa introduced the peacocks to the girl outside. 

"Apparently taking something of yours with her," Lydia drawled. 

"Oh, put a cork in it, Lydia." Pansy huffed. 

"Well maybe somebody should have put a cork in it seventeen years ago," Lydia called as she stormed out of the room.

Pansy huffed loudly while dropping her tea onto its resting plate. Draco glanced over his shoulder to watch her make a scene, inwardly reveling in the moment. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Rose was dazzled to say the least. While they weren't living out of a broom closet, their apartment in New York was nowhere near as nice as Malfoy Manor. The gardens alone were some of the prettiest places she'd ever visited. Narcissa had been so kind thus far, treating her like the grandmother she'd wished she'd had her whole life. 

"Well, here we are," Narcissa called as she approached two large ornate gold doors. They'd been touring the house for quite some time now and Rose was excited to see what next was in store. However nothing could prepare her for the moment Madam Malfoy opened the doors to reveal one of the most ornate rooms Rose had ever seen in her life. It was straight out of the fairytales she used to read. 

The room was an off white color with gold detailings running throughout the entirety of the space. Golden chandeliers cascaded from the arched ceilings and long luxurious curtains covered the windows. The bed itself was draped in beautiful linens, cocooning whoever slept in it from anything outside. The sheets were silk and were a marvelous thing to behold. A personal vanity sat at the far end of the room near several couches and chairs overlooking the gardens below the long windows within. 

Narcissa watched as Rose took in the room, speechless.

"Will it do?" Narcissa's voice had a hint of nerves hidden behind her words. 

" _Will it do_ , are you kidding? It's incredible! I mean, it's bigger than our entire apartment," Rose spun around to take it all in again before making her way back towards Narcissa who staid near the doors. "And the Chinese restaurant downstairs and the dry cleaners down the street! I mean it makes the White House look like a McDonalds!"

"I get the point dear," Narcissa held up her hand. "Now why don't I send Pip to fetch your things?"

"Thank you so much, Lady Malfoy," Rose threw her arms around her grandmother before Narcissa stepped out of the hug. 

"N-No hugs dear. I'm British. We only show affection to dogs and horses."

"Oh," Rose pulled back and nodded. "Right. You rock!"

Rose couldn't help but hug her one last time. Narcissa hummed an 'Oh' but didn't pull away until Rose had this time. Leaving the girl to settle in, Narcissa retreated back downstairs to find her loyal house elf sparing one last parting glance to the girl as she rocketed herself onto the bed, splaying out across the sheets. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Draco retired to his office in solidarity where he sat pondering his evening. He kept pacing near his fireplace before finally taking a deep breath and grabbing a handful of floo powder. Kneeling next to the hearth, he threw the dust before sticking his head in. 

"Hermione!" Draco noticed her apartment was dark. With the time difference, it must have been about 3 in the morning. 

Soon enough, the witch he'd heard nothing from in 17 years was standing in front of her fireplace, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Draco?" The site of him seemed to spring her to life. "Is she there? Is she alright?" 

The worry in her voice made Draco's stomach flip as he realized she wasn't apart of the planning of Rose's trip. 

"Y-Yeah she's here, she's.. She's fine. Mother's force feeding her some of her cakes as we speak."

Hermione sighed and doubled over in relief, sitting herself down on the couch. 

"Hermione, how could you not tell me I fathered a child—" The words were falling out of his mouth before he could even realize what was happening. "And then let her show up on my front door step 17 years later, unannounced and—"

"And what?" Hermione cut him off. "And dent your political career?"

"No, that's not.." Draco was at a loss of what to say. After all there was 17 years of baggage between the two of them. "I was—"

"If you're afraid of a scandal just send her back." Hermione's words had a sense of finality to them which angered something deep in Draco. 

"Send her back? This isn't about any scandals, Hermione, this is about finding out I had a daughter for have my life—" Draco stopped himself. His emotions were bleeding through. He took a deep breath before pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Hermione watched and swallowed the lump threatening to choke her, trying to come up with the words she'd been waiting to say for years, only to find them shriveled in her throat. 

"'Mione," His words had the girl swirling once again.

"I- Didn't want her. To get hurt," Hermione began to fiddle with her shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask your friends. They've gotten you this far, haven't they?" Hermione waved her hand, ending the connection. 

Draco stood up from where he was kneeling, uncertain of what came next. He spent the rest of his evening looking over photos he'd kept hidden away for a long time while nursing a bottle of firewhiskey. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

"I think if we tackle this issue head on and cut it off at the knees, we'll be able to feed the press a story they want while also maintaining Draco's image." Zabini tossed out to the room of political advisors. 

Draco himself was sat across the room nursing an alka-seltzer to calm his stomach after a night of binge drinking alone in his office. 

"We introduce as the daughter you've always known but rarely have the chance to spend time with—" Blaise was cut off as Malfoy joined the table, hand held high. 

"May I remind you Blaise that we are dealing a living, breathing, seventeen year old girl here?" The aristocrats words were short and challenged anyone to forget them.

"That's the problem, we don't know anything about her. Just that she's an American teenager," Roger Davies called while looking through his notes about poll numbers. 

"Hardly a promising start," Blaise quipped. "Still, what do you think, Draco? Liability or asset?"

The word's were distasteful at best but Draco continued on anyways. "Well, I've only spent a few moments with her myself, but my sensible first impression is she's quite mature for her age. Certainly seems well mannered. Rather self-contained, soft spoken."

"Perfect. Let's run with it."

Little did the advisors know, the girl had spent her morning running about Malfoy Manor trying to convince the elves to join in frivolous games with her. It was no doubt that the young Malfoy heir would prove to be a handful for the Minister candidate. Even if it meant that his future stepdaughter would see to it that Rose Granger disappeared one way, or another. 


	3. To Be A Malfoy, Or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has finally found her family. But proving that she belongs is a world wholly new to a girl from Manhattan when trying to navigate Pureblood traditions and expectations. The girl has been left to wonder— Did she get too far in over her head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fashion board I created for this chapter over on my tumblr! If you're interested in it, you can find it here (https://adifferentshadeofgrey.tumblr.com/post/185489039541/what-a-girl-wants-fashion-board-chapter-3-to)
> 
> Cheers xx

Lydia was walking the gardens when she noticed a strange dot in the sky drawing near. Making her way to the front gates to snoop, she caught sight of a face she hadn't since leaving school. 

"Well, if it isn't Lydia Parkinson. I'd say the pleasures all mine— But I don't want to exaggerate without good measure." Albus called as he dismounted his broom from the other side of the fence.

Lydia crossed her arms and harrumphed. "Potter, I'm not sure if you've noticed— And I'm not quite sure how you could mix the two up given their stark differences and smells— But you're at Malfoy Manor, not the Burrow. Maybe you should check your map before riding off in any old direction."

Albus smirked. "Oh Lydia, you're ever the sunshine aren't you? I'm actually here to see Rose Malfoy. Is she in?"

Lydia quirked her lip. "Sorry who?"

"Rose Malfoy? About ye high, blonde curls, silver eyes." Albus gestured to make his point clear. 

"Once again, Potter. You've been mistaken. There's no one here by that name. Sorry. Maybe you've gotten the name wrong."

Albus sighed and looked up at Malfoy Manor. He doubted Lydia would be one to let him in to check anyways so he settled for a second best response. "Look, if you do happen to see her.. Will you just. Tell her that Albus is trying to find her?"

Lydia smiled. "Absolutely. I'd be happy to pass along the message if she were to show up."

Lydia turned on her foot heading back towards the Manor leaving Albus alone at the gates. She smirked to herself. "As if, Potter."

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Malfoy was sitting in his office reading over the current issue of the Prophet when his office door swung in, leaving Rose in its wake. 

"Hey!" She smiled wild.

Malfoy jolted up, "Rose— Er, hi."

"Mr. Malfoy. Lord Malfoy?" She questioned.

"Call me Draco." He looked up to meet her eyes. 

With a sigh of relief, Rose nodded. "Draco. K. This is a cool room."

The girl began to walk the many shelves of the office, taking in tome after tome of interesting books. Some looked familiar from her school days while others were books she'd never even heard of. 

"So I— Um. I was.. I was wondering if. I was just wondering if. I mean I'm not sure you'd be interested but, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the robe show for Madam Malkins on Friday?"

Rose felt a warmth bloom in her stomach as her eyes lit up. "Robe show?"

" _Yes_ , I mean it's ass numbingly dull, but.. It's just some of the people I have to impress."

"Is it like a fashion show? I mean Goldie and Circe Rainwright go to those kinds of things, do you think they'd be there?" Rose's favorite stars in the witch circuit were famous for their gorgeous robes and outlandish fashion trend setting. Circe was popular among the no-maj's (or muggles as her mom called them) in London for her appearances in famous tv shows and movies. 

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but um, for me it's just a stop on the campaign trail. But it is a way to launch Lydia onto your side." Draco mulled.

"Launch her? You make her sound like a snitch in a Quidditch game." Rose felt herself begin to draw back in, nervous at where this was headed. 

"A snitch? No," Draco laughed. "She's more like a rogue bludger with a vendetta. In the old days, she might have been called a debutante." 

"Oh," Rose nodded.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lydia had been listening after returning from her conversation with Albus. The current name calling had the girl frazzled and offended outright. It took every piece of her will power to not go storming in and reveal that she'd been eavesdropping. 

"So, ah, I don't know. Could you? Bear it. That is." Draco seemed unsure of what would come next.

What he really wasn't expecting was the absolute elation to spread across his daughter's face. "To go to such a prestigious— I mean. That'd be cool. Yes. Very cool."

"Really? Well, then it's settled then." 

"Yes. Oh, I, uh, I brought this. It's for you. They're pictures of me from when I was growing up. I thought you might want them." Rose held out a leather bound scrapbook. 

Draco wasn't sure whether to reach for it or not. "Oh, oh thank you."

When he made no move for it, Rose offered it again. "Here, really. It's for you." 

She smiled before leaving the office after he'd finally taken it. Once Draco was clear and alone again, he began to page through the book. They weren't magical pictures like he was used to. Instead they were muggle stills of Hermione and a baby. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked in the photos. An overwhelming melancholy settled on Malfoy as he set the photo book off to the side, holding in a heat he wasn't sure how to handle. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

The next morning, Rose woke up from one of the deepest sleeps she'd ever had. The silk linens of Malfoy Manor knew how to treat a girl right which left her wondering if the beds weren't enchanted themselves. While heading towards the dining parlour, Rose passed by Lydia's room and noticed the girl had laid out several pairs of exciting and intricate robes. Lydia whom had been looking over the pieces noticed Rose lingering in the doorway.

"Ah, Rose! Can I get your advice on something?" Lydia pulled the girl into the room. "I can't decide which one to wear to the show tomorrow and was wondering which one you thought would look best?"

Rose began to inspect the outfits taking in their bright colors and eclectic patterns. By the fringe and bedazzled hems, Rose would have guessed these were top of the line party robes, but then again she supposed she didn't know enough about British wizard wear to be sure. "These are so fashion forward. I'm surprised you can go this funky for the dress show."

Lydia smirked and rolled her eyes. "Rose, that's the whole  _point_. If you turn up in a sensible pair of robes and pearls you might as well wear a big sign saying ' _Spot the plunker_ '." 

"Oh," Rose bit her lip thinking of the outfit she'd planned for the show. "I'm glad you told me. Wouldn't want to be a  _plunker_."

If Rose was being honest, she wasn't even sure what that meant, but she'd spent enough time here already to gather it wasn't good. 

Lydia broke out in a sickly sweet smile, "What are step-sisters for?"

Rose nodded and looked over the clothes before settling on a lavender piece with feather boa fringed sleeves. "This one is really cute. I think it'll look really great with your complexion too."

"I love it!" Lydia called while picking up the dress piece. "It's settled then. Thank you so much, I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Rose waved and continued on her journey for food leaving Lydia to revel in her small win. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Albus knew after years of school to never trust Lydia's word on anything. The tart could be downright evil whenever it came to matters involving Albus. He'd never understood why she disdained him so much seeing as they were in the same house, but nevertheless, had learned from past mistakes. That's why he was currently hovering over Malfoy Manor, debating whether or not trying to break past the wards would be a good idea. 

He knew from years of playing at the estate that one wrong move could have you fried for months to come. But hovering wasn't always the most stealth option either. An older house elf popped out to meet him from inside the gate motioning him down. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Pip groaned out.

Albus nodded his head while dismounting his broom, "I'm here to see Rose Malfoy."

"Do you have an appointment?"

The question caught Albus off guard. "No? No. But I'm a good friend of hers, just tell her I'm here and—"

"You cannot see Ms. Rose without an appointment." And with that the elf popped back inside.

Albus groaned and leaned against the gates. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Whilst getting ready for the dress show, Rose found herself become increasingly more stressed with every passing moment. With what started with the girl smelling the perfumes in the bathroom turned into a catastrophe of her accidentally inhaling potions that turned her hair every color of the rainbow. It was only after an hour of the house elves trying to help her find an antidote that her father knocked on the door.

"Rose, are you alright in there?" His voice sounded rushed. 

The usually blonded—now blue haired girl looked into the mirror, ready to cry over her ruined locks. "Yeah, it'll be just one more minute."

From the hallway, Rose could hear Lydia and Pansy talking. "Darling, can't she just meet us there? We're already running late and I don't want to miss time with the Minister."

Draco sighed through the door. "Rose, darling. Could you perhaps meet us there."

Rose took a deep breath, holding back stress tears. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, I'll meet you there. No biggie, see you soon!"

After about twenty minutes of failed attempts, the girl realized she wasn't getting anywhere. "This is hopeless," She squealed. 

Narcissa whom had stayed home had been passing by the upstairs bathroom as she heard the desperate voice. With a soft knock on the door, Narcissa pushed in to the marble room finding her granddaughter with now a translucent purple hair color that was slowly fading into an orange tint. 

"Oh my," The woman called as she rushed to the cabinet of potions to pull the correct antidote and handing it over. 

Rose just looked up in defeat as she took the bottle and drank, finally washing the colors out of her hair once and for all. "Thanks."

With a quick flick of her wand, Narcissa called in her brush and pins from down the hallway, sweeping the girl's hair up into a cascading curly ponytail. "Now you'd better go get changed before you're really late."

Rose zoomed into her room down the hallway slipping into a yellow silk robe with gorgeous embroideries and fringe hems. Lydia had been kind enough to let her borrow it for the show before turning on her heel heading for the floo in the atrium downstairs. As she threw the powder into the pit she heard Narcissa call out behind her.

"Sorry, Nan, I'm really late already, we can talk when I get home!" And disappeared into the floo.

Narcissa shook her head, still taking in her dress robes. "They're going to eat her alive."

Running up the stairs, she watched as the doormen began closing the gilded guardians of whatever palace stood before them. "Sorry m'am, shows already started. No entrance is allowed anymore."

 _No, no, no_.

Her dad was going to kill her. Running back down the stairs, Rose ducked into the gardens to try and find an entrance around back, finding an unattended servant's door. Slipping in, she found herself in a room full of witches in lavish gowns and sighed in relief. She'd made it. 

"Excuse me where is the seating—" Rose had begun to ask a frazzled looking man only to have him push her towards a curtain and out into a room full of bright lights.

Stunned, the girl took a moment to realize she was on the runway of the dress show. Looking around she began to realize two things. 1. Every eye in the house was on her including her father's shocked expression and 2. Lydia is a conniving and cruel bint. The wizards before her were all dressed in elegant robes and dresses that screamed royal ball attire while she herself still donned a bright yellow monstrosity. The model who'd entered before her finished her walk at the end of the runway, pivoting to make her way back. The woman was gorgeous wearing a bright orange set with feathers cocooning her hair like asymmetrical wings, however when she looked over Rose, her face contorted into a look of confusion as she realized the girl wasn't apart of the models. 

Snapping out of her nerves, Rose smiled and tried to adopt an air of confidence, strutting down the runway as cameras flashed. Rose couldn't help but smirk when she noticed Lydia and her group of friends gawking up at her. A group of boys seated near them began to hold up cards they'd been using to rate the previous models as they walked down the runway, this time scribbling out their lower marks and giving out the first '10' of the evening. 

"Who is that positively adorable creature?" One of the boys with the placard asked as the girl passed by.

"I don't know, but she can cast a spell on me any day," His friend replied. 

Nearing the end of the runway, Rose reached up and pulled the opal clip holding her hair up loose, shaking her curls out to fall around her shoulders. With a burst of confidence funneling through her, she struck a pose before pivoting on her foot to walk the rest of the way back. Only to have her best Granger genes kick in and find herself slipping on the long trail of robes behind her, plummeting her into the crowd.

Everyone went silent except for the clicking of the cameras from various publications. 

Rose had glued her eyes shut, afraid to look at where she'd landed, for a solid minute before the wizard whose lap she'd landed in spoke up for her. "Ms. are you alright?"

Finally willing the courage to face her untimely demise, the girl found herself eye to eye with an aristocratic wizard. Nodding, she jumped up and weaved her way to the back of the crowd where most people had begun mingling now that the excitement was over. However their new distraction wasn't quite strong enough to keep the wizards at bay from gossiping as Rose walked by.

"Who is she with—"

"I mean look at those robes, did she think this was Witches' Weekly—"

"She is quite spritely—"

"Look out everyone,  _tacky_ American coming through," Lydia's laughter pulled Rose's gaze from her intent battle with the floor. 

Perking her shoulders up in a new found wind of determination, Rose plastered a smile on her face and approached Lydia's group. "My evil-stepsister. You've seen Cinderella right?"

When the group shot her a look of confusion, Rose nodded. 

"Let me clue you in. I win." Turning once again, she left the group in her wake to scoff over her words. 

As she weaved through the gossiping hordes, Rose spotted an ancient woman holding a particularly regal cat. It reminded her of her mother's childhood familiar Crookshanks and was just the sort of pick-me-up the girl needed.

"Aw, what a cute cat," she sang while scratching its chin. 

"I beg your pardon," The woman sounded borderline offended, not that that ever stopped Rose. 

"I'm Rose Granger, Lord Malfoy's daughter from New York."

The woman's face contorted in confusion, "I didn't know Draco had a daughter."

"Can I play with him?" Rose began to pick the furry animal up, holding him close to her own chest as she continued to pet his chin.

" _Ooh, be careful_ , he's  _very_ temperamental—A biter—" The woman squealed before realizing that the cat had begun to nuzzle the girl, something he'd never done with anybody else before. 

Rose smiled as the cat began to lick her fingers, "Seems sweet. Hey,  _aw_ , heya little guy—"

Draco was scanning the crowds for Rose, nervous of where she might have gotten off to. Just like her mother, she'd seemed to have a knack for finding trouble wherever she went. It was in passing the Minister of Magic that he found her, arms curled around Dame Rosier's famously vicious familiar. "Oh dear."

Rushing over with Pansy and Blaise in tow, Draco nodded his head in a formal apology, "Dame Rosier, I do apologize—"

She held up an ancient hand, beckoning him to stop before turning to smile at the girl who was currently spinning a loose ribbon from her robes in front of the feline who was chasing it around the ground. "It's alright Draco. I've just been having, a uh,  _delicious_ moment with your daughter. Wonderful girl. Little rough around the edges perhaps, but you'll smooth those out. Is she staying for the summer?"

Blaise stepped forward to shake his head as Draco glanced at Rose behind them. "No—No. No, no—"

Zabini was laughing half-heartedly as Pansy shook her own head. "Afraid not, Dame."

"No, no—"

"Yes." Draco's own voice surprised himself turning back to one of the few remaining aristocrats of the new world. "My daughter will be joining us this season."

Rose peaked from around Draco's shoulder asking, "What season?"

" _Oh,_ my dear. You'll love it!" The woman's face lit up as she was mentally transported away to another time. "Beautiful gowns, lovely tiaras, long silky gloves, and the  _feverish_ kissing in the cloak room..."

Rose looked up at her dad and shared a look of amusement before turning their attentions back. 

"Come here my baby, my little darling," Madame Rosier beckoned for her familiar and Rose carefully handed the cat back. Passing too close to Pansy and Draco, the feline hissed in warning, causing Pansy to jump back in alarm. 

"Come on, Rose, let's get you out of here," Draco's hand found his way to the small of her back, leading her through the crowds towards the floos in the back. 

Pansy and Blaise gawked for a moment before the dark haired witch turned to her long time friend.

"Blaise!" She hissed.

"Relax, darling. She'll be gone in no time. Just like her mother."

⍣ ⍣ ⍣

Draco had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The nightmares had left a bitter taste in his mouth and his nose swore it smelt the singeing of clothes. It was the memories of war threatening to bubble over again, this time mingled with voices of witches he couldn't get out of his head. His heart was still racing as he began to block out the flashes, heading to the kitchens to hopefully find something to settle his stomach. Opening the fridge he began to scan over their food and landed on a judge of milk, deciding that something simple would be the best way to go. Turning around, a figure shrouded in the darkness sat at one of the counters with a glass of water. Before his brain could process what he was seeing, Draco shrieked and dropped the milk he was holding, reaching back for his wand on the counter. 

" _Merlin_ ," Draco scathed as he finally recognized the shadow as his daughter whose own eyes lit up in fear at the intrusion. "You scared the bejesus out of me!"

Draco bent down in one fluid motion to grip the milk jug before settling it onto the counter and closing the fridge door. 

"Sorry," Rose's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Lumos," Draco's wand lit up, giving the room a soft glow. "What are you doing up so late?"

Draco pulled a box of muggle cereal out from a hiding spot in the cupboard. Rose smirked at that.  "Jet lag. What's your excuse?"

Draco mulled over his answer, refusing to tell her the full truth. "Sleep. Just. Thinking."

"About how I nearly wiped out the remaining pureblood lines?" Rose quirked her lip as she thought about the events from earlier, anger bubbling up when she remembered the look on Lydia's face. 

"Actually, I think they rather enjoyed it," Draco's words were quick to melt Rose's nerves. "That's the first time I've seen Lyra Rosier take a shine to  _anyone_. And no one will even get near that cat since it scratched Lord Goyle's face last year. 

Rose scrunched her face up. "That's tragic."

"No, the  _real_ tragedy is that he's still reproducing."

Rose watched as Draco poured his cereal into a bowl. "Cocoa puffs? Interesting choice. I didn't think you kept no-maj food around."

Draco smirked before hushing his voice. "This is  _strictly_ contraband. Pansy would have a heart attack if she knew I even made my own bowl of cereal rather than have the house elves do it. Let alone go shopping in muggle London by myself."

Rose smiled. 

"Do you... like cocoa puffs?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. 

"It's chocolate, need I say more?"

Draco hopped up to grab a second bowl for Rose. While the two quietly ate, Rose looked up, nerves jumbling her stomach. "Did you mean what you said about me staying for the summer?"

"Yes." Draco didn't even pause to think about. "Yes, I did."

"So does that mean I'm going to be launched on society?"

Draco sat and thought for a moment. "Actually I suppose we ought to arrange some sort of coming out party for you."

"Coming out party?" Rose wasn't quite sure what by definition that meant in the wizarding world. "Coming out as what?"

"Well, um," Draco was unsure how to respond. It had been a tradition for years for pureblood women to have parties thrown in their honor before they were paired with someone in their arranged marriage. While the arranging tradition had died off along with a good portion of the wizarding community during the war, the tradition of throwing the party seemed to continue on, even outside of pureblood circles. "As a, as a— As a young woman."

"What are you trying to say, Draco?" Rose was just having fun watching him squirm at this point, adopting a dumbfounded expression on her face. 

"Well. I. I just, uh, mean as a young women of a certain, uh," He tried to state in a blasé manner but failed miserably. "A woman of a certain social standing, eligibility."

"Eligibility?" Rose quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Well- For, for. For men to, uh," Draco was at a loss of words. "I mean for male suitors to, erhm, eh, I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

"No. Not at all, but I'm having fun watching you try." The smirk that spread across Rose's face was positively a Malfoy trait that Draco cursed down to his own genes. 

"Yes, well perhaps we ought to leave the part about the arrangements to you."

Rose nodded, taking another bite of cocoa puffs. "It's not my kind of thing. But I'll think about it. Thanks, Draco."

The two shared a look. After a moment of silent chewing, Draco nonchalantly began playing with his cereal. "Oh, I was uh. I was just wondering if your Mother ever..."

Rose shook her head. "No. No she never got married."

Draco felt his stomach turn. "No, no but obviously there would be, there was somebody—"

Rose shook her head again. 

The two continued eating in silence as Draco processed the information. 

"Well, of to bed, I suppose," Draco called as he scooped up the now empty bowls. "I hope you find your sleeping arrangements conducive to, uh.. to a good night's—"

"Draco? Sweet dreams is all it takes," Rose bit her lip to keep in a giggle watching as Draco's face relaxed from the painful expression it had been holding. 

"Right. Well, sweet dreams," He nodded before walking out of the kitchens and back to his room. 

Rose smiled before calling after him. "Sweet dreams, Draco."

 


End file.
